deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsoon vs. Ms. Fortune
d9t2akc-be348580-f7ad-4349-8e8e-1f1da4d63110.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description Metal Gear vs. Skullgirls. Mercenaries tend to keep themselves together, but these two use their ability to split to their fullness. Introduction Wiz: The job of a mercenary often requires someone to have clear head and to not, to borrow a well known quote, to fall apart. Boomstick: But that's in the figurative sense; when you can do it literally, it can come in useful at times. Wiz: Monsoon, the Wind of Southeast Asia from Metal Gear. Boomstick: And Ms. Fortune, the Feline Feral from Skullgirls. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Monsoon Wiz: Following the fall of the Patriots... Boomstick: Which we appear to have talked about a lot, what with all the Metal Gear characters we've featured. Wiz: There was massive power vacuum left for the next shadowy organisation to fill. But this time, there were two to fill the gap; World Marshall and Desperado. Boomstick: Both of whom make their business by selling cyborgs, robots and weapons to the highest bidder. Usually terrorists. Wiz: Meaning they get first of the good stuff. Boomstick: Huh...oh, I get it. And leading Desperado is a group of elite cyborg warriors known as the Winds of Destruction. Wiz: Among their ranks was a man who was raised in the killing fields of the reign of Khmer Rouge, before joining a Cambodian gang and eventually being wounded so severely over half his body had to be replaced with cybernetics; named after a storm that brings rain, Monsoon. *Background **Age: Likely 40s **Height: 6’7 **Winds of Destruction member **Likes blossoming trees **Like everyone on the internet, worships memes Boomstick: Now, usually I agree with what a murderous cyborg preaches, but in this case I'll make an exception because Monsoon believes it is one thing that keeps human culture alive. Wiz: Memes, the DNA of the soul. Boomstick: "DNA of the soul", huh. Does that mean we inherited our genetics from funny pictures and phrases on the internet. Wonder what meme features I inherited. Wiz: Knowing you, probably all those ones about Florida. Boomstick: And knowing you, the memes you inherited DNA from are those of Grumpy Cat! Rest in peace GC, loved your Christmas special. Wiz: Memes aren't all what Monsoon worships because he's also a firm supporter of survival of the fittest and thanks to his unique cyborg body, he leans towards the fittest end of the spectrum. Boomstick: What's at the other end. Wiz: Weakness. *Cyborg Body **Made up of numerous pieces **Enhanced by magnetism **Parts can separate for attacks or dodges **Powered by generator in head **Can be disrupted by direct hits to the head or electromagnetic waves Boomstick: Oh, like you are. Anyway, Monsoon's cyborg body is a special case, because it's actually a series of detachable parts, all of which are controlled by magnetic fields. Wiz: With such a unique body and energy coursing through it, Monsoon can use his body for all manner of purposes. He can detach body parts mere inches to avoid attacks, send out his limbs to strike opponents far across from them or even send the individual pieces rocketing towards them. Boomstick: Speaking of rocketing things, as a magnetism user Monsoon can naturally use his to lift massive metal objects to use as bombardment materials. But even a cyborg always keeps on hand classic weapons. *Arsenal **Dystopia ***Twin sais ***High frequency ***Connected via magnetism **Can short out machines ***Red Phosphorus Grenades ***Used to create smokescreens ***Impairs infrared visions Wiz: His twin sai, Dystopia, are enhanced by magnetism in order to send them over long distances, with the added benefit of short-circuiting any machine they strike. Boomstick: And like the High-Frequency Blades we've covered before, these sais are charged with intense vibrations that can destabilize molecular bonds for much easier cutting. And like the best Modern Warfare ripoff game, utilizes Red Phosphorus grenades to obscure the vision of whoever comes a-knocking on the doors of World Marshall, like one ninja cyborg. Popup: Red Phosphorus is also acidic in nature. Wiz: Before their battle commenced, however, Monsoon succeeded in doing something no-one else had done; drawing out Raiden's inner blood-lust, which manifested as the Ripper Mode. *Feats **Reacted to slashes from Raiden **Lifted tanks, helicopters and a monolith **Required Raiden’s Ripper Mode to be defeated **Can hurt Raiden, who survived EXELSUS exploding **Took hits from Raiden and his high-frequency blade Boomstick: Think Monsoon realized he bit off more than he could chew? Hell no! Because he took Raiden head on, super-mode and everything. Wiz: In the following battle, Monsoon was able to match and deal damage to Raiden, no small feat considering Raiden could take a blast worth 3 kilotons of TNT from Metal Gear EXELSUS exploding. Calculation done by AguilaR101. Popup: Considering how Monsoon's body appears to split in accordance to sword swings and his usage of sais, it's likely he was tailor designed to combat sword wielders. Boomstick: And according to LordXcano, Raiden can move at speeds of Mach 22 thousand. With magnetism, he can lift giant stone obelisks and tanks which can weigh up to 60 tons. Wiz: However, in spite of giving Raiden a tough time, Monsoon ultimately fell to the Ripper, due in part to Raiden being fast enough to strike the magnetism generator built into his head, which will temporarily disable Monsoon's magnetism. But it takes a lot to pull off and out of all the members of the Winds of Destruction, Monsoon was the one who gave Raiden the biggest challenge. Boomstick: Don't believe us? Check out the Winds of Destruction Battle Royale. Ms. Fortune Wiz: In the Canopy Kingdom, which is actually land based and not suspended by vines as the name would suggest, there exists a rare and sought-after treasure... Boomstick: The Skull Heart, a wish granting device of untold- Wiz: Actually, I'm not talking about the Skull Heart. Boomstick: What? But it's a wish granting device of untold- Wiz: Don't worry, we'll get to that in a moment. The legendary treasure I'm talking about is the Life Gem, and it soon became the goal of both the Fishbone Gang. The only problem was it was already in the possession of the Medici crime family. Boomstick: In other words the mafia, known best for leg breaking those who cross them. Wiz: Certainly didn't deter the Fishbone Gang however and they soon stole the Life Gem from its previous quote-on-quote legal owners. But when you cross the Medici Family, it'll only ever end one way; a violent repossession, during which every member of the Fishbone Gang met a grisly fate. Including the Feline Feral, Nadia Fortune. *Background **Full Name: Nadia Fortune **Age: 20 **Height: 5’8 **Last member of the Fishbone Gang **Likes to make bad puns Boomstick: Wait, is she a cat lady among fist people? Wouldn't she have, I dunno, eaten their distance cousins at some point in her life? Wiz: Don't think about it too hard. But another notable difference from the rest of her gang was that when they were being slaughtered, Fortune had the idea to swallow the Life Gem, depriving the Medici Family of their prize. Boomstick: And if swallowing an entire crystal didn't kill her, then getting chopped apart certainly did. *Life Gem **Immortality **Swallowed by Fortune **Immunity to slashing and stabbing **Stretches out tendons **Hardens tail and ears **Detaches dismembered body parts Wiz: Only it didn't! Turns out that swallowing the Life Gem actually ended up gifting Nadia with a form of immortality, letting her survive being cut apart. The only problem was, Fortune remained cut up, since the Life Gem did not actually heal her, only brought her back to life as she was when she died. Popup: The official description states that the Life Gem was digested, meaning Fortune is in no danger of it being destroyed inside her body. Boomstick: But it was hardly a bad thing, because she was still kicking and with a burning desire for revenge against the Medici Family and avenge her fallen teammates. Thus she set out on a quest to find the Skull Heart, a wish granting device of untold power and fate. There, I finally got to say it! Wiz: And with the power of the Life Gem coursing within her, Ms. Fortune could now make use of her diced body in this quest. She can detach her severed limbs for battle, harden her tail for a makeshift sword and stretch out her tendons. Boomstick: Not disgusting enough? Well, she can also launch herself forwards with high pressure blood. And speaking of detaching her limbs, she can channel this ability into her battle techniques, of which she has more than you can shake a cat at. *Techniques **Cat Strike **Cat Spike **Cat Call **Cat Slide **Cat Scratch **Zoom! **Feline Allergies **OMNOMNOMN **El Gato **Fibre Upper **Blockbusters ***Cat Scratch Fever ***Feral Edge ***Fifth of Dismember Wiz: Let's just stick with the most notable; she can detach her head and throw it at opponents to bite them, slash with Cat Scratch and knocks enemies upwards by extending her body upwards. Boomstick: Her Blockbusters involve a strike with her hardened tail, a storm of scratches and a bloody explosion by recalling all her body parts at once. Wiz: Ms. Fortune's skill set is certainly an unusual one but that doesn't make her at all a pushover. *Feats **Required the strength of Cerebella to be killed **Kept pace with Peacock **Can lift Big Band, who weighs 2 tons **Stole the Life Gem and swallowed it **Defeated Valentine, Double, Marie Boomstick: She's taken on numerous other people searching for the Skull Heart, like Valentine who could dodge gunfire, which could reach speeds of Mach 2. Wiz: Even more impressively, she can keep up with Peacock, who was capable of outrunning an explosion. Although most examples of outrunning an explosion are usually done for cinematic value, the initial shockwave speed of an explosion can reach speeds of Mach 30. Furthermore, she can lift and throw Big Band, a cyborg who weighs 2 tons. Boomstick: Ms. Fortune is a deadly fighter and damn near unkillable thanks to the Life Gem, but it does have its limits. For example, she can still feel pain like every other long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Wiz: But to fully kill Ms. Fortune, one must possess a means of absolutely crushing her. But few rarely do, and Nadia Fortune will make you rue the day you realize that. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Within the underground storage room of the World Marshall HQ, within which rested numerous vital weapons and had a door to a giant safe in its far end, a grate in the floor began to rattle before it was carefully removed and placed to the side. Out of the narrow air-delivering tunnel came a series of limbs all lined up in a straight line, ending with a head. Once out of the vent, the limbs reassembled back into Nadia Fortune. Fortune: Right then... She walked closer to the vault, rubbing her chin with her hand. Fortune: There're no vents leading into the vault, so how am I going to get in there? Monsoon: But why would you want to do that now? Fortune looked up to see, directly above her, Monsoon standing on the ceiling, his magnetism keeping him in place via his feet. Fortune flashed him a grin. Fortune: Because I have a hankering for something that's green and valuable and I'm going to get it. At her own words, Fortune readied her claws. Monsoon: Then I pray for your sake you're the strongest one out of us. Monsoon drew out his twin sai, commanded his helmet to lower over his face and detached his feet from the ceiling, bearing down at the waiting Fortune. FIGHT! Fortune leaped back as Monsoon righted himself mid-fall and stabbed down his sais, penetrating the marble floor. Pulling out his weapons, Monsoon darted towards Fortune, who slashed with her claws as Monsoon stabbed out with his weapon. Claw met metal and sparks flew off as the two attacks connected. Although Monsoon's arm was knocked back by Fortune's deflection, he brought it forward again for another stab. Once again, Fortune blocked the attack but Monsoon followed it up with a series of rapid stabs. Although Fortune was able to block some of them, she was eventually outpaced and the sais stabbed into her numerous times, spraying out blood from each puncture. Seeing her begin to cave under his attacks, Monsoon drew back his arms before simultaneously slashing outwards with both sais. To his surprise, Fortune's torso split off from the rest of her bottom, starting at the middle of her thighs and hovered upwards, avoiding his slash. Before Monsoon recovered from the surprise, Nadia, quick as a flash, reattached herself to her legs and performed the Fiber Uppercut, hitting Monsoon in the chest and knocking him up into the air. Fortune leaped up to meet him as he was suspended, delivering several scratches to the cyborg before kicking him back down to ground with El Gato, raising a cloud of dust. Fortune landed and readied herself for Monsoon to lunge out of the dust cloud at her. And although he did, he did so at a speed she was unable to counter and Monsoon flew by her, slashing her with his sais in an X shape. As Fortune cried out in pain, Monsoon, now behind her, spun around during his charge to look at her. Monsoon: See how you handle this! His body pulsed with purple magnetism and several crates and barrels lifted up before hurling themselves at Fortune. The Feline Feral dodged several of the projectiles and cut through a barrel with her claws; however, the process of the latter revealed that Monsoon was now hurling a jeep towards her. Fortune reacted accordingly and separated herself to avoid the larger projectile. Fortune: My turn! She pulled herself back together before pulling her own head off its neck and throwing it at Monsoon, intending to bite him all over. However, Monsoon replicated her maneuver and separated his chest into quarters, and Fortune's head flew through the newly made gap.] Fortune: Huh? Monsoon turned his head and hurled his sai towards Fortune's still flying head; the weapon impaled it from behind and pinned it to the wall with a splat of blood. Monsoon observed his handiwork but didn't realize that Fortune's now headless body was still animated and was rushing straight towards him; it slid down onto the ground with the Cat Slide and kicked his legs out from underneath him before it shot back to its feet and slashed downwards with its tail, hardened to its katana-like state. Before the attack could hit the suspended cyborg, however, Monsoon recalled the sai that had stabbed Nadia's head back to his hand with magnetism, catching the tail blade between its prongs, the act of doing so still slamming him into the ground. With her body pinning Monsoon to the ground with the blade lock, Fortune's head returned to attach to the body and grin down at Monsoon. Fortune: Gotcha! She drew back her claw and struck down towards the cyborg, who grinned behind his helmet and disconnected his entire body, freeing himself from Fortune's blade lock and letting her sword-tail cut into the ground. Monsoon reassembled in front of Fortune and drew out two Red Phosphorous Grenades, throwing them down onto the ground and engulfing the room in a white mist. Monsoon: Let's see where I come from! Fortune darted her eyes back and forth to try and pick out Monsoon, only for the cyborg to lung out of the mist and slash her across the back. Fortune cried out and slashed at Monsoon, only for him to retreat back in the mist before coming out at her from another angle, cutting at her from the side before running once more back into the mist. Fortune whipped around twice to try and find her opponent. Fortune: I now you're here somewhere! Show yourself! Suddenly, the mist behind her parted to reveal a jeep being launched towards her via magnetism; Fortune had just enough time to look behind her to see exactly what it was that was about to hit her. On the surface, in front of the World Marshall HQ, a tremor rocked the area before the ground erupted outwards and a jeep was launched into the air, with Nadia Fortune plastered on the front of the vehicle-turned-projectile before it crashed onto the ground. Monsoon levitated himself out of the floor and watched as Fortune pulled herself off the front of the jeep and onto it's upturned side. Fortune: You know, you're seriously starting to fish me off! Monsoon titled his head to the side at Fortune's horrendous pun, before the Feline Feral leaped from the titled vehicle, landed on the ground and charged towards him, unleashing a barrage of slashes in Cat Scratch Fever. At every slash, Monsoon separated the appropriate of his body to avoid the attack. Monsoon: Cut all you wish but I can avoid anything you throw at- Monsoon's boast was interrupted by Fortune finishing her claw barrage by pulling her head back and headbutting Monsoon, straight into his generator. A burst of magnetism surged through Monsoon's body before vanishing and Monsoon's body fell apart. With Monsoon's head rendered vulnerable, Nadia took a hold of her tail and hardened it, raising it above her head to chop down at Monsoon's head. Suddenly, one of his dis-attached body parts flew forward and struck the arm bearing the tail sword, ripping it off. Fortune looked at the stub in surprise, before Monsoon's other body parts impacted all over her body, ripping it apart. Monsoon's body parts then engulfed Fortune's in a whirlwind of attacks, before sending Fortune's body parts slamming into the wall by dispersing their whirlwind in a sudden move. Monsoon reassembled to look at his handiwork and prepared to turn away, only for Fortune's voice to ring out. Fortune: Well, now you've gone and gotten on my bad side-borg! Her limbs suddenly shot towards Monsoon and he set about dodging and separating his body to avoid the limbs until they were all surrounding him. In the next instance, they all drew back together to reform into Fortune, unleashing a blast of blood in the process. It would have stuck Monsoon, had the cyborg not leaped into the air and landed on top of the logo of the World Marshall. Monsoon: Time to end this. With magnetism pulsing through his body, Monsoon levitated the monolith to the side of the building and angled it towards Fortune, who's eyes widened. She made to leap forward, only for Monsoon's sai to cut through the air and impale her through the forehead, pinning it to the ground and dragging the rest of her limbs back towards her. The next instant, Monsoon thrust his hand forward and the monolith rocketed straight towards her. Fortune: Oh fish... The monolith crushed the Feline Fury with a tremendous amount of force, spreading a mass of cracks across the pavement. For a moment, the monolith remained impaled in the ground before it toppled to the side, with no trace of Nadia Fortune. KO! Monsoon picks up the Life Gem that was left behind upon Fortune's death and obverses it with interest. Outcome Boomstick: Now that is how you use art! As a friggin battering ram! Wiz: Nadia Fortune was certainly an unorthodox opponent to overcome, but Monsoon's greater experience and talents held him above his feline foe. Popup: Observing the number lines that belay the amount of detachable body parts both had, it appeared that Monsoon possessed more over Fortune. Boomstick: Monsoon's magnetism is strong enough to lift 60 ton tanks and fast enough to dodge attacks at Mach 22,000. Wiz: Compared to Fortune's strength and speed feats of about 2 tons and Mach 30, it was pretty clear Monsoon easily held these advantages. However, Monsoon's path to victory wasn't so easily traveled, since Fortune's Life Gem powers rendered her immune to cutting and slashing attacks, meaning that there was barely anything that Monsoon could use to keep her down. Boomstick: Keyword being barely. In the ending of Cerebella's story, she was able to kill Fortune by crushing her between her hat-hands. Wiz: This shows that Fortune's immortality can be negated via crushing her to death and hitting someone with massive projectiles was one of Monsoon's main methods of attacks. Popup: Even if Monsoon didn't have access to the same kind of items he used in his battle against Raiden, he could easily use other metal objects in place. Boomstick: So it's likely that Monsoon could crush Fortune with a massive levitated object. Wiz: And just to definitively prove this, Antoniofer on the VS Wiki calculated that Cerebella, the one who killed Fortune, could demonstrate strength worth 11 tons of TNT. Considering that Monsoon could launch 60 tons tanks at the Mach 22,000 Raiden, then that must mean his attacks can impact with a force of 113 tons of TNT. More than enough to take down Fortune before she could power through his attacks. Popup: Lina Shields calculated that Peacock, someone who Fortune also battles against, can use an attack worth 60,000 tons of TNT. However, this wasn't a crushing method of attack so her survival is due to her immortality. Boomstick: Fortune was a difficult opponent thanks to her powers, but Monsoon's speed, powerful magnetism and techniques helped him to put her down. In fact, she was Fortunate it was over Monsooner than later. Wiz: The winner is Monsoon. Next Time In the season 3 finale It's a kaiju against a kaiju-killer Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 Trivia *The connection between Monsoon and Ms. Fortune is that they are both mercenaries with the ability to detach their body parts. Both have also been parts of crime gangs and were heavily injured in the past but survived due to their unique bodily properties. Furthermore, both have robotic copies; Monsoon has a backup body controlled by an AI and Fortune has had a robot made in her likeness, Robo-Fortune. *This battle would have been in 2D *The original music for this battle would have be called 'Stained by the Skull', referring to Monsoon's theme music The Stains of Time, and the Skullheart from Skullgirls, which is what Fortune searches for Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Zombie vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Knife vs Claw Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020